


Pink and Green

by WillowLong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is so Done, Crowley Being an Asshole, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLong/pseuds/WillowLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Bobby show off their feminine sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by totalizzyness's Domestic Bliss series (which is amazing by the way)  
> This was the product of a fic contest my little brother and I had in which we only had 10 minutes to write.

"Robert! Did you feed Growley that swill you call whiskey again?!"  
"Nah! I just gave him a bottle a' yer fancy ass Scotch. We both needed a break from yer' bitchy ass!"  
"Robert Singer. If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get on my last nerve."  
"And if I didn't know better I'd say you were sweet, but we can't all be right now can we?"  
It was a typical weekend at the Singer house. Bobby and Crowley were arguing over something they will inevitably forget in ten minutes and Dean and Castiel were probably out frolicking in some field somewhere or whatever it was they did when they weren't "connecting with each other" in Deans bedroom. Sam sat alone in Bobby's study looking through a book on skinwalkers when he nearly tipped the desk over jumping at the sound of the familiar voice.  
"Damn Samsquatch. I knew you missed me, but wow."  
Sam turned around. Gabriel stood in the doorway of the den wearing a short hot pink skirt, platforms, nail polish, fishnets, and make-up that could only be described as streetwalker.  
"Umm. Gabe...What the hell are you wearing?"  
"You like it? Thought it made me look sexy." Gabe said, swishing his hips and walking toward Sam with his arms waving in the air.  
"No...No, I don't think I do." Sam couldn't help himself. He collapsed on the dirty floor, laughing so hard his eyes began to water.  
Crowley and Bobby came rushing into the room, attracted by the sound of Sam's echoing laughter.  
"What in the Hell are you idjits doin'?" Bobby looked appalled. Crowley joined Sam on the floor, his face quickly turning red as he lost the will to breath.  
"Don't you like it Bobby? I know...you're more of a neon green kind man."  
Gabriel snapped his fingers and Bobby's clothes instantly became nearly non-existent. He stood in the same spot wearing the exact same thing as Gabe apart from the drastic color change from pink to green.  
Sam and Crowley looked up from their pile on the floor, bursting into a second, more intense fit of laughter.  
"Gabe! I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!"  
Bobby couldn't move his feet. He couldn't move anything. He was frozen in place.  
"Hold that pose!" Gabe grabbed his phone and posed next to Bobby, the green and pink clashing to form a nearly blinding couple. After snapping a few quick pictures, he vanished and Bobby was released from the angels grip. Crowley and Sam tried to gain composure only to fall back onto each other.  
"Im gonna kill yer boyfriend Sam!" Bobby rushed upstairs to burn the clothes currently on his body. Crowley heard his companions thoughts.  
"Damn. I rather liked the green."  
FIN


End file.
